lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Il sostituto
è il quarto episodio della Sesta stagione di Lost, e il 107esimo dell'intera serie. John Locke: scopriamo alcune verità della sua vita nella realtà alternativa, e della sua morte nella realtà dell'isola. Trama Timeline parallela (2004) fa domande a Locke riguardo a Jack Shephard dopo aver visto il biglietto da visita.]] Locke torna verso casa. Quando prova a scendere dall'auto, la piattaforma della sedia a rotelle s'inceppa, e lui prova a saltare giù con tutta la sedia, cadendo, e contemporaneamente si aziona anche il sistema d'irrigazione del vialetto di casa. Sentendo i rumori, Helen corre fuori ad aiutarlo e portarlo dentro. In casa si vede Helen al telefono, discutere di faccende riguardanti il matrimonio, ricordando all'interlocutore che si sarebbe svolto in ottobre. Dopodiché dice a Locke di essere stanca di tutti i problemi che si stanno venendo a creare, e propone un matrimonio in "stile Las Vegas", invitando soltanto i suoi genitori e il padre di Locke. Dopo aver trovato il biglietto da visita di Jack, Helen dice a Locke che dovrebbe vederlo. da a Locke il suo numero per un colloquio di lavoro.]] Al lavoro, Locke è messo alle strette da Randy, che prima gli chiede della conferenza a Sydney, e vedendo che Locke continua a mentire, lo licenzia. Nel parcheggio, l'auto di Locke è bloccata da un'altra, per cui lui è impossibilitato a salire per via della sedia a rotelle. Prende a pugni allora l'Hummer giallo, vicino al suo furgoncino, facendo scattare l'allarme. Arriva dunque il proprietario dell'auto, che si rivela essere Hurley. L'uomo si scusa, dicendo che avrebbero dovuto riservargli un parcheggio. Dopo essersi presentato, rivela di essere a capo della compagnia da cui Locke era appena stato licenziato da Randy Nations (che Hugo chiama "huge douche", grande idiota). dice a Locke di essere "realista".]] Hurley da a Locke un numero appartenente ad una sua agenzia di lavoro interinale, e gli dice di chiamarlo dicendo di trovargli al più presto un nuovo incarico. Prima di andare gli dice inoltre che le cose si sarebbero sistemate, cercando di infondergli coraggio (things are gonna work out). Locke si reca all'agenzia, e vediamo la psicologa dell'azienda porgli domande su quale animale potrebbe essere. John, alquanto infastidito, ritenendola una cosa stupida, chiede di parlare con la responsabile, che si rivela essere Rose. John le chiede di avere un incarico in campo edile, come coordinatore di cantiere, ma Rose gli dice che non è una buona scelta, e di cercare di essere realista. Rose gli rivela di avere un cancro terminale, dicendogli che anche se era stato difficile era riuscita a superare la fase di negazione, per tornare a vivere ciò che gli rimaneva, e proponendogli un nuovo lavoro, uno che sarebbe stato fisicamente in grado di fare. Vediamo poi John svegliarsi al mattino a casa, e prendere in mano il biglietto da visita di Jack. Dopo averci riflettuto, Locke compone il numero, ma appena ottiene una risposta mette giù, dicendo che non avrebbero potuto aiutarlo. Dopodiché parla con Helen, che lo aveva sentito al telefono e aveva chiesto della chiamata, dicendole che non avrebbe consultato il dottor Shephard, e che era stato licenziato. Helen appare sorpresa, ma va ad aprire la porta, perché era appena arrivato il fattorino della Oceanic a riportare il bagaglio che era stato precedentemente smarrito. e Helen decidono di non fare delle condizioni di Locke un ostacolo.]] L'uomo confessa ad Helen di aver provato a partecipare ad un walkabout e non ad una conferenza, come le aveva invece detto, mostrandogli i coltelli nella valigia, e raccontandole che non aveva potuto prendere parte all'escursione. Le dice che non avrebbero potuto fare nulla per la sua condizione, che i miracoli non accadono e che non avrebbe voluto che lei tutta la vita se ne stesse aspettandone uno, che che gli sarebbe piaciuto molto percorrere la navata della chiesa con lei, al loro matrimonio, ma che non sarebbe accaduto. Helen gli dice solo che i miracoli esistono, e l'unica cosa che lei abbia mai aspettato era lui, strappando il biglietto da visita di Jack, e baciandolo. thumb|right|200px|A scuola, [[Ben si presenta a John.]] Nella scena successiva vediamo Locke al suo nuovo lavoro, come insegnante in una scuola, presumibilmente di ginnastica o educazione fisica, dacché prima si trova in palestra, mentre incoraggia gli allievi a correre più velocemente, poi in aula a parlare del sistema riproduttivo umano. Al suono della campanella John si reca in sala professori, dove sta ad ascoltare un uomo di spalle mentre si lamenta che chi ha preparato l'ultimo caffè non ha tolto e gettato via il filtro, e che al solito, sarebbe toccato a lui riprepararlo nuovamente. Locke ironizza sul fatto che lui preferirebbe un Earl Grey. L'uomo si gira, rivelando di essere Ben Linus, e dice che quella è proprio una scelta da gentiluomini. Dopodiché si presenta a John, dicendo di essere l'insegnante di storia europea. Locke si presenta a lui come "il sostituto". Timeline originale (2007) Al funerale di Locke raccoglie le ceneri di Jacob.]] Ben cammina all'interno del piede della Statua, e si avvicina verso Ilana, che sta piangendo per la perdita del suo team. La donna chiede a Ben come sia successo, e lui le dice tutto. Poi gli chiede anche chi abbia ucciso Jacob, ma stavolta lui mente, dicendo che anche in quel caso è stato Locke. , Ilana, Ben e Frank decidono di sepellire Locke.]] Quando lei chiede cosa ne è stato del corpo, lui dice che Locke l'ha gettato, scalciandolo, nel fuoco, e che è bruciato. Ilana allora si avvicina al fuoco ormai estinto, prende una sacca e comincia a raccoglierne le ceneri. La donna rivela a Ben che la nemesi di Jacob adesso sta “reclutando”. Ilana esorta la gente che si trova alla Statua (al momento Sun, Frank, e Ben) di andare al Tempio, dicendo a Sun che se Jin è ancora vivo, allora dev'essere lì. Prima di ripartire, Sun suggerisce di seppellire il corpo di John. Ben, Ilana, Frank e Sun prendono allora il cadavere per la sepoltura. Ben chiede perché hanno dovuto portarlo alla Statua, e Ilana risponde che la gente doveva vedere l'aspetto di cosa avevano a che fare. Quando Ben chiede cosa impedisca all'Uomo in nero di cambiare di nuovo aspetto, Ilana dice che non può più farlo, e che è bloccato nella forma di Locke. viene sepellito.]] Al cimitero dei sopravvissuti, il gruppo scava una fossa per il corpo di John, e poi lo ripone dentro. Ilana chiede se qualcuno vuole dire qualcosa, e Ben si fa avanti, dicendo che Locke era un "credente, un uomo di fede", e che era "una persona migliore di quello che lui stesso sarebbe mai potuto diventare", e aggiunge infine "mi dispiace di averlo ucciso". Alle sue parole Sun e Ilana appaiono molto sorprese, mentre Frank esclama, sbalordito: "Il funerale più strano a cui abbia mai partecipato". Nella giungla, alla Base, alla grotta di Jacob Vediamo attraverso gli occhi del mostro ringhiante che si sta muovendo dentro la giungla, poi fuori dalla Base, fermo all'esterno della vecchia casa di Sawyer e lo vediamo riflesso nella finestra; nuovamente nella giungla, quindi, il mostro -adesso sotto le sembianze di Locke/Nemesi- prende un machete con il quale taglia la corda cui è legato il sacco, posizionato su un albero, con un malconcio Richard al suo interno, al quale dice che "è tempo di fare una chiacchierata". discute con la nemesi di Jacob.]] Locke dà a Richard un po' d'acqua e dice che vuole che Richard lo segua; Alpert chiede alla nemesi perché ha preso le sembianze di Locke, che risponde di averlo fatto perché John poteva avvicinarsi a Jacob poiché era un candidato. Richard chiede a cosa fosse candidato, vedendosi rispondere con un sarcasmo contenuto perché allora avesse seguito fino ad allora Jacob, senza sapere cosa stesse facendo, e che la nemesi non l'avrebbe mai tenuto all'oscuro di tutto; il nemico di Jacob chiede quindi a Richard di seguirlo e gli promette di dirgli tutto, facendo una minaccia velata. Richard si rifiuta comunque di seguirlo. Locke vede nel frattempo un ragazzo biondo nella giungla con le braccia insanguinate, mentre Richard non sembra notarlo. La nemesi, un po' scossa, va via dicendo a Richard che si rivedranno "prima di quanto creda". nella giungla.]] Locke va a casa di Sawyer, dalla quale sente "Search and Destroy" degli Stooges riprodotta ad alto volume. Vedendo Locke, un Sawyer ubriaco gli dice che credeva fosse morto; la sua risposta è "Lo sono". Sawyer riempie un bicchiere di whisky per sé stesso e per Locke, che però assaggia solamente, senza bere. Sawyer dice che non gli interessa se l'uomo davanti a lui sia effettivamente morto, intimandogli di uscire da casa sua; inoltre non crede che Locke sia il vero Locke, perché quello che ricorda lui "era spaventato", mentre questa versione non lo è. Il nemico di Jacob lo convince a seguirlo dicendogli che, se lo seguisse, potrebbe fargli sapere perché tutti loro sono sull'isola. Mentre la nemesi di Jacob cammina con Sawyer attraverso la giungla gli chiede perché non sia al Tempio con gli altri; d'un tratto, Locke scorge di nuovo il ragazzo di prima, e -dopo che Sawyer chiede chi sia- chiede a James se anche lui lo vede, andando rapidamente ad inseguire il ragazzino. Il giovane dice a Locke che conosce le regole e che non può ucciderlo, alchè, prima che il ragazzo torni nella giungla, Locke risponde che non può dirgli cosa non può fare. Nel frattempo, Sawyer è raggiunto da Richard, che gli dice di andare al Tempio perché "lui vuole che muoiano tutti"; poco dopo, però, sente arrivare Locke e corre via, nuovamente nella giungla. Sawyer chiede allora a Locke notizie su chi fosse il ragazzo, ma John replica "Che ragazzo?". Mentre i due continuano a camminare, Sawyer chiede a Locke se legge, aggiungendo che il suo libro preferito è "Uomini e Topi"; John gli risponde che quel libro è stato scritto un po' dopo i suoi tempi. Dopo una breve sintesi della trama del libro, Sawyer punta la pistola verso Locke, chiedendogli cosa succederebbe se gli sparasse in testa; la risposta della Nemesi è semplicemente "Perché non lo scopriamo?". Dopo la domanda su cosa sia, Locke dice che è "intrappolato" e che una volta era un uomo. Locke e Sawyer arrivano ad una scogliera e la nemesi dice che dovranno andare giù, offrendosi di scendere prima del compagno di viaggio e scendendo da una vecchia scala, per poi cambiare in una scala di corda; Sawyer lo segue, la scala si rompe e il falso Locke gli salva la vita. Arrivano in una ripiano nella facciata della scogliera ed entrano in una caverna. Dentro la caverna c'è una bilancia, e sui suoi piatti ci sono una pietra bianca e dall'altra parte una pietra nera. La Nemesi rimuove la pietra bianca, lanciandola nel mare e riferendosi al tutto come un "gioco tra amici"; quindi prende una torcia e conduce Sawyer dentro una caverna più profonda dove, guardando su, gli dice "Ecco perché sei qua. Questo, James, è il motivo per cui siete tutti qua". Sia sul tetto che sulle pareti della camera ci sono nomi scritti sulla roccia, molti dei quali tagliati e preceduti da un numero. Il falso Locke, dopo la richiesta di informazioni di Sawyer, dice che Jacob aveva un qualcosa per i numeri; dice che l'uomo autore di queste scritte "era Jacob". James chiede allora perché parla al passato, e lui risponde che "È morto ieri", e aggiunge che non è troppo dispiaciuto per la morte; fa inoltre notare come non tutti i nomi siano tagliati, ed a quel punto Sawyer vede 23-SHEPHARD sul muro. Locke va avanti e gli mostra i nomi degli altri sopravvissuti 8- REYES, 16-JARRAH, 42-KWON (Sun o Jin, non sa di chi si tratti) e 4-LOCKE—, ognuno dei quali era stato toccato da Jacob in qualche punto della loro vita fuori dall'Isola. Una volta visto 15-FORD sul muro, Sawyer afferma sinceramente (ma sbagliando) di "non averlo mai incontrato". La Nemesi di Jacob spiega che "In un punto della tua vita è venuto da te, quando eri vulnerabile o infelice, è venuto da te, ti ha manipolato, tirato i tuoi fili come se fossi una marionetta e come risultato le scelte che pensavi di prendere non erano mai realmente scelte, ti stava spingendo, spingendo sull'Isola". Il falso Locke dice che tutte le persone erano candidate per il lavoro di Jacob, che pensava di dover proteggere l'isola. Sawyer gli chiede da cosa dovrebbe essere protetta l'isola e lui risponde "da niente"; dà quindi a Sawyer tre opzioni: 1= "Non fare niente. Guarda come vanno le cose. E forse il tuo nome verrà tagliato" (nel frattempo taglia il nome di Locke dalla parete). 2= " Fare il lavoro di Jacob. Proteggere l'Isola da niente, non c'è niente da cui proteggerla, è solo una dannata isola". 3= "Andiamo, semplicemente. Ce ne andiamo da quest'Isola e non ci guardiamo più indietro. Lo facciamo insieme". Il falso Locke chiede a Sawyer se è pronto per tornare a casa. Sawyer risponde "Sì". Curiosità Generale *Il nemico di Jacob fa un cameo sotto le sembianze di mostro di fumo, essendo riflesso nella finestra della casa di Sawyer alla Base. *La tazza da cui beve Locke mentre si trova nella vasca sembra essere la stessa da cui sorseggia Cassidy Phillips nel 2007 (nella linea temporale originale). *Nell'aula della scuola dove Locke lavora come sostituto si può leggere in un poster sul muro: Live in the present, plan for the future (Vivi nel presente, programma il futuro). *Il suono alla fine di ogni flash della linea temporale alternativa ricorda il suono del panico nell'aereo che precipitava. *I due colori tra cui Helen e Locke dovevano scegliere per le sedie del matrimonio, entrambi di sfumatura grigio/blu, ricordano i colori che la ABC utilizzava negli spot di Lost. *Il titolo dell'episodio ha diversi significati. Si riferisce: **alle scelte che i personaggi dovrebbero fare, di diventare sostituti di Jacob o meno. **a John Locke che lavora come sostituto (supplente) nella scuola. **al suo stesso corpo che nel volo Ajira 316 sostituisce quello di Christian Shephard nel volo Oceanic 815. **L'uomo in nero prende le sembianze di John Locke in sostituzione della sua precedente forma. *La pedana della sedia a rotelle di Locke si guasta prima che lui colpisca l'Hummer di Hurley, anche in questo caso vediamo che in questa linea temporale Hurley è fortunato. *Locke ha una sveglia della stessa marca di quella di Desmond mostrata nell'episodio "Déjà vu". *All'interno della grotta, accanto alle scaglie che reggono le pietre bianche e nere, c'è uno strumento musicale a corde, simile a una chitarra ma più simile ad un liuto. *Nonostante gli anni di abbandono delle capanne, l'uso di Sawyer del giradischi indica che la rete elettrica del progetto DHARMA è ancora intatta dopo il 2007. *Locke viene finalmente sepolto dopo essere stato visto per l'ultima volta nell'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio", anche se il suo corpo non venne mostrato fino all'episodio "Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte". C'è un intervallo di 14 episodi tra la morte sullo schermo di Locke nell'episodio "Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham" e la sua sepoltura. Note di produzione * Jack diventa il primo personaggio ad essere apparso in 100 episodi. * Questo episodio segue la linea guida dettata dalla centricità della prima stagione. Il primo episodio, , è stato un episodio multicentrico come , il terzo, incentrato su Kate come , ed il quarto, incentrato su Locke come questo episodio. Se continuasse questa linea di centricità, il prossimo dovrebbe essere incentrato su Jack. *Desmond, Claire, Miles, e Kate non appaiono in questo episodio. Sayid, Jack, e Jin appaiono soltanto in scene tratte dagli episodi e . **Mark Pellegrino appare come Jacob in scene tratte dagli episodi e . *Helen appare per la prima volta dall'episodio . *Lynn Karnoff appare per la prima volta dall'episodio . *Randy Nations appare per la prima volta dall'episodio "L'inizio della fine". Questo è anche il suo primo ruolo da attore dall'episodio "Tricia Tanaka è morta" e la sua prima apparizione in un episodio incentrato su Locke o non su Hurley dalla puntata "La caccia" . *Alcuni dei suoni sentiti nella realtà alternativa si potevano già udire nelle altre stagioni di Lost. La piattaforma della sedia a rotelle di Locke che s'inceppa ricorda il suono del mostro di fumo, mentre la sveglia di Locke riproduce un suono simile all'allarme della stazione Cigno. *Una foto sulla scrivania di Locke di Anthony Cooper e Locke è in realtà la stessa dell'episodio "Deus Ex Machina". Errori * Quando Locke torna dal suo ufficio e si riposa, il suo orologio da polso segna ancora le 11:05:15. * Quando Locke pensa di chiamare Jack per il consulto che gli aveva offerto, viene mostrato un biglietto da visita diverso. * C'è una luce rossa lampeggiante nella caverna. * Il soffitto dello studio utilizzato per la grotta è chiaramente visibile immediatamente dopo che l'Uomo in Nero dice "Quello, James, è il motivo per cui sei qui." * L'oceano visto attraverso l'apertura della grotta non si muove nonostante continui l'effetto sonoro delle onde che si infrangono contro l'isola. * Nella versione originale sottotitolata di questo episodio, una didascalia afferma che il cimitero dei sopravvissuti è spesso indicato come Boone Hill poiché Boone è stato il primo sopravvissuto ad essere sepolto lì. Questo non è vero, visto che Scott Jackson è stato sepolto lì per primo. * I sopravvissuti arrivano da est quando arrivano al campo sulla spiaggia, tuttavia, come viene mostrato nell'episodio "Si vive insieme, si muore soli", la statua si trova all'estremità ovest/nord della costa. Tematiche ricorrenti * Sulla bilancia sono un sasso bianco ed un sasso nero. ** Il nemico di Jacob lancia il sasso bianco nell'oceano. ** L'inquadratura mostra come una divisione dello schermo tra il nemico di Jacob e Sawyer, con Sawyer dal lato della pietra nera (a destra) e il nemico di Jacob dal lato della pietra bianca sia prima che dopo averla lanciata in acqua. * Nella linea temporale parallela le calze di Locke sono bianche, nella linea temporale originale erano nere. (Bianco e nero) * Mentre si trova nella vasca da bagno, Locke sta bevendo da una tazza bianca e nera. Dietro Locke, c'è una bottiglia di lozione bianca o shampoo che ha un tappo nero. (Bianco e nero) * Viene rivelato come molti dei sopravvissuti principali del volo 815 corrispondano ad uno dei numeri: 4-Locke, 8-Reyes, 15-Ford, 16-Jarrah, 23-Shephard, 42-Kwon * Helen indossa una maglia col la scritta Peace e Karma. * Quando Helen e Locke si abbracciano, si vede che Helen indossa lo smalto per unghie nero. * Locke è fidanzato con Helen. * Viene sepolto il corpo di Locke. * Hurley possiede la compagnia che aveva licenziato Locke. * Viene rivelato dal'uomo in nero che Jacob ha manipolato i sopravvissuti per portarli sull'isola. * Il nemico di Jacob dice a Sawyer come le scelte che crede di aver fatto siano il risultato di un intervento da parte di Jacob. * Benjamin Linus è un insegnante di storia europea nella stessa scuola in cui Locke è sostituto. * Rose Nadler è la responsabile dell'agenzia interinale di Hugo Reyes. * Randy Nations è il capo di John Locke, e lo licenzia dopo aver scoperto che aveva mentito riguardo le ragioni per cui si trovava in Australia. * Hurley offre a Locke un'altra possibilità di lavoro, dopo che quest'ultimo è stato licenziato. * Benjamin Linus dice che John Locke è stato un uomo migliore di quanto lui potrà mai essere, e dice che gli dispiace di averlo ucciso. * Quando Ilana chiede chi abbia ucciso Jacob, Ben le mente, dicendo che è stato Locke. * Helen suggerisce a Locke di portare suo padre ad un matrimonio a Las Vegas, il che suggerisce che Locke e suo padre sono in buoni rapporti. Inoltre, una foto di Locke e suo padre è presente sulla sua scrivania presso la compagnia di scatole. (Problemi familiari) * La scatola che conteneva il cadavere di Locke è etichettata con i numeri 823. (Numeri) * Mentre sostituisce la scuola, Locke insegna agli studenti la riproduzione umana dal Capitolo 4 del libro di testo. (Gravidanza) (Numeri) * Dopo aver bruciato nel fuoco della statua, il corpo di Jacob ha lasciato una cenere bianca. (Bianco e nero) * La caverna con i nomi dei candidati è nera, finché non viene introdotta la luce. (Bianco e nero) * L'uomo in nero dice a Sawyer che è intrappolato. (Prigionia) Riferimenti culturali *Search and Destroy: James Ford sta ascoltando questa canzone del 1973 dei The Stooges, che nel ritornello recita: I am the world's forgotten boy; the one who searches, searches to destroy (sono stato dimenticato dal mondo, cioè che vedo cerco di distruggere) e fa riferimento alla bomba atomica. *Uomini e topi: James voleva uccidere l'uomo nello stesso modo con cui George uccise Lennie in questo romanzo del 1937 di John Steinbeck, dopo aver ricordato che Steinbeck è il suo autore di libri preferito. *Mito della caverna: la caverna in cui l'uomo in nero porta Sawyer può essere un concetto filosofico attribuito a Platone. L'idea che le persone vivano la loro vita in un modo già stabilito rispecchia quello che ha fatto Jacob, manipolando i personaggi per portarli sull'isola. *Hummer H2: nella realtà alternativa, quando incontra Locke, Hurley possiede un Hummer H2. * Canto di Natale: dopo che Locke incontra Sawyer, lui gli dice che non gli importa se lui fosse vivo o morto o se fosse lo spirito del Natale passato. *Buddismo tibetano: la bilancia con le pietre bianche e nere è parte del mito Buddista, dove un Dio chiamato Dharma-Raja giudica i morti usando questa misura. *I predatori dell'arca perduta: la musica che si sente mentre Ilana raccoglie le ceneri di Jacob nella sacca ricorda la scena iniziale di questo film del 1981 di Steven Spielberg, dove Indiana Jones misura la sabbia nel marsupio per riprodurre l'idolo dorato. *Astrologia: il granchio dietro l'orecchio di Locke (Cancro), la bilancia (Bilancia). *Star Trek: The Next Generation: in un flash della realtà alternativa, John Locke (insegnante, calvo, su una sedia a rotelle) chiede un tè Earl Grey. Data la loro dichiarata passione per le serie fantascientifiche questo potrebbe essere un riferimento dei produttori a Sir Patrick Stewart, che ha interpretato i ruoli del Capitano Jean-Luc Picard (che chiedeva del tè Earl Grey ed era calvo) e del Professore Charles Xavier (un insegnante calvo, su una sedia a rotelle). **Terry O'Quinn è stato una gueststar nell'episodio The Pegasus nella serie Star Trek: The Next Generation. Tecniche di narrazione *Helen indossa una maglietta con la scritta Peace & Karma, ''a paragone con la filosofia del destino di Locke. *Il nemico di Jacob rimuove la pietra bianca dalla bilancia nella grotta, portando la stessa in favore del sasso nero. *Il nemico di Jacob grida: "Don't tell me what I can't do!" ("Non dirmi quello che non posso fare!"'' al ragazzo nella giungla. *Richard dice alla nemesi di Jacob, "I'm not going anywhere with you" ("Non andrò da nessuna parte con te"). *Si dice che Locke abbia a che fare con la sua vita su una sedia a rotelle. *Locke perde il lavoro alla cassa, mette le sue cose in una scatola e trova la sua macchina incastrata nel parcheggio. *L'uomo in nero sta reclutando; Locke deve andare a vedere un reclutatore. *Richard, che ha mentito a Juliet per reclutarla negli Altri, sostiene che l'Uomo in Nero sta mentendo a Sawyer per reclutarlo. *Nonostante l'ammonimento di Locke da parte dell'Uomo in nero per essere debole / indifeso, l'Uomo in Nero è parimenti confinato all'isola come John era sulla sua sedia a rotelle: anche l'Uomo in Nero usa la frase: "Non dirmi cosa non posso fare. "- e sebbene riconosca John come il più intelligente dei sopravvissuti del volo Oceanic 815 per essere l'unico a non voler lasciare l'isola, l'obiettivo principale dell'uomo in nero sembra essere quello di lasciare il Isola. *Hurley dà a Locke un altro lavoro dopo che è stato licenziato e gli dice che tutto andrà bene. La prima inquadratura della scena successiva è un John Locke morto. *Nella prima scena di Helen e Locke, lei gli dice che è malata di ristoratori ... e band e ... raccogliendo tessuti per schienali. Mentre nella loro ultima scena, John dice di essere stufo di immaginare quale potrebbe essere la mia vita fuori da questa sedia ... come sarebbe camminare giù per l'isola con te. *La maglietta di Helen è stampata con due frasi cinesi che suggeriscono la natura dei flashsideways. Il testo a sinistra è 精神 啟示 che significa rivelazione a / per lo spirito. Il testo a destra è 喚醒 的 靈魂 che significa anima del risveglio. *Locke dice ad Helen che quando non gli era stato permesso andare in escursione,aveva iniziato ad urlare contro di loro per dirgli cosa non poteva fare. *Nella linea temporale parallela, Locke fa amicizia con Benjamin Linus. Ben ha ucciso Locke nella linea temporale originale. *In entrambe le linee temporali, Ben riconosce le buone qualità di Locke. Diede il discorso commovente riportato nella tomba nella linea temporale originale, e chiamò il desiderio di Locke per il tè Earl Grey il marchio di un gentiluomo nella linea temporale parallela. *Mentre sostituisce la scuola, Locke insegna agli studenti il sistema riproduttivo umano. Locke è paralizzato dalla vita in giù. La riproduzione sull'isola è pericolosa o mortale. Supervisiona anche i corridori; Locke non può camminare. *L'uomo in nero è stato precedentemente descritto da Rousseau come un sistema di sicurezza che protegge l'isola. Ora sostiene che l'isola non richieda alcun tipo di protezione. *L'uomo in nero rivela che i nomi dei sopravvissuti del volo Oceanic 815 sono scritti all'interno di una grotta. *L'uomo in nero dice a Sawyer che Jacob lo manipolò quando era infelice e vulnerabile. Questo è esattamente ciò che sta facendo a Sawyer, dopo aver perso Juliet. Analisi della storia * L'uomo in nero dice che Locke, Sawyer, Hurley, Sayid, Jack, e Jin o Sun erano candidati per diventare il prossimo Jacob. * Sawyer decide di provare a lasciare l'isola con l'aiuto della nemesi di Jacob. * Ben ammette di aver ucciso Locke davanti a Sun, Ilana, e Frank mentre pronunciava l'elogio al funerale di Locke. * Richard, molto preoccupato, prova a convincere James a seguirlo al Tempio. * Nella linea temporale parallela John Locke ed Helen sono ancora insieme e sono fidanzati. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi *Quando chiede se Sawyer sia a conoscenza del motivo per il quale si trova sull'isola, lui risponde che è lì perché il suo volo è precipitato, la zattera è andata a fuoco, e l'elicottero dove era salito per tornare a casa trasportava una persona di troppo. (Pilota, prima parte) (Esodo, seconda parte) (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) *Locke menziona il fatto di non essere stato ammesso al giro di escursione. (La caccia) *Locke ha riavuto la valigetta con i coltelli. (La caccia) (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) *Ben confessa di aver ucciso il vero John Locke. (Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham) *Mentre il nemico di Jacob spiega a Sawyer che Jacob li ha manipolati, vengono visti i contatti che Jacob ha avuto con Jack, Hurley, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Locke, e Sawyer. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) *Ilana prende le ceneri di Jacob dal fuoco dopo che è bruciato. (L'incidente, prima e seconda parte) *Ben dice ad Ilana che i suoi amici sono stati uccisi dal mostro di fumo. (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) *Sawyer dice a Richard di essere già stato al Tempio. (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) (Quello che fa Kate) *Locke dice ad Helen che Jack gli ha dato il suo biglietto da visita quando si sono incontrati ai bagagli smarriti dell'aeroporto. (Los Angeles LA X, prima e seconda parte) Allusioni ad altri episodi * La scena di Locke negli sprinkler riecheggia una scena simile sotto la pioggia del primo episodio. (Pilota, prima parte) * Randy menziona l'invio di Locke a Sydney a spese della compagnia. Allo stesso modo, la guida dell'escursione di Locke si è offerta di mandarlo a Sydney a sue spese. (La caccia) *Randy si riferisca a Locke chiamandolo Colonnello, che era il nome con cui veniva chiamato da un suo amico nella linea temporale originale. (La caccia) *La nemesi di Jacob urla al ragazzo nella giungla: "Don't tell me what I can't do!" ("Non dirmi quello che non posso fare!") (La caccia) *Il corpo di Locke viene sepolto nel cimitero dei sopravvissuti del volo Oceanic 815. (Ritorno) (Il bene superiore) (Storia di Kate) (Tre minuti) (Exposé) *Hurley ha visitato la ditta di scatole, della quale possiede la maggior parte delle azioni. (Numeri (episodio)) *Hurley possiede lo stesso Hummer H2 giallo che aveva nella linea temporale originale. (Numeri (episodio)) *Locke ha una fotografia di se stesso con suo padre presente sulla sua scrivania. (Deus Ex Machina) *Il nemico di Jacob tiene Richard in una trappola appesa ad un albero, così come Danielle aveva precedentemente fatto con Ben. (Uno degli altri) *Rose rivela a Locke di avere un cancro terminale. (S.O.S.) *Sawyer dice all'uomo in nero che Uomini e Topi è il suo libro preferito. (Ognuno pensi per sé) *Nella realtà alternativa di Locke, l'impiegata dell'agenzia interinale di Hurley è la cartomante che va a trovare lo stesso Hugo nella linea temporale originale. (Tricia Tanaka è morta) *Locke conduce Sawyer attraverso la giungla per mostrargli qualcosa. (Il brigantino) *L'uomo in nero dice che l'isola è solamente un'isola e non ha bisogno di protezione. Jack lo dice a sua volta a Locke. (Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte) Domande senza risposta * A chi si riferisce "42 - Kwon"? * Perché Jacob associa ai rimanenti candidati dei Numeri? * Perché le braccia del ragazzo misterioso sanguinano alla prima apparizione? * Perché Sawyer riesce a vedere il ragazzo ma non Richard? Categoria:Sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Locke Categoria:Episodi della sesta stagione Categoria:Episodi